


Territorial

by Apuzzlingprince



Series: A Demon and a Con-man [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is a territorial creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

Bill was territorial. As an extension, he also liked marking things, much like a dog would mark its territory, sans the urine and other unsanitary excretions. _His_ method of marking involved fingernails and teeth and superficial wounds that turned Stanley's skin a puckered pink. Stan didn’t mind letting Bill go at him with all of his pointy little extremities, but he found it increasingly difficult to come up with excuses for the markings when questioned by the locals. With whack jobs in red cloaks abducting any citizen that viewed the paranormal inhabitants of Gravity Falls, having a resident talk about his peculiar markings was the last thing he needed.

“Not the neck again,” Stanley protested when Bill descended toward what little flesh was visible. Which, in this case, was his neck; he was currently wearing one of his thick winter coats without the collar, so his clavicle and arms were unavailable for marking. “There’s only so many bar girls I can blame hickies on, Bill.”

Bill immediately reared back to frown at him. “But I can’t get to anything else!”

In response, Stanley reached down to unbuckle and pull his belt free, and then unzipped his jeans, shimmying them down his thighs to unveil jutting hips and a full belly. “Go for a hip or something—“

He probably shouldn’t have been surprised when Bill leapt upon him.


End file.
